[unreadable] Phase I [unreadable] Arete Associates and Infrared Imaging Systems Inc. propose an innovative technology development that will safely and efficiently improve vascular access for cannulation by providing real-time high resolution enhanced imagery of the vascular structure in the region of interest. The proposed device overcomes deficiencies in current practice, and offers both improved patient care as well as lower overall cost. [unreadable] [unreadable] The device exploits a light source coupled to an optical receiver in transillumination geometry. In an early prototype received images are amplified using Night Vision technology to provide high resolution, high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) vascular imagery. However in this effort a fusion of modern electro-optical and micro-electronic signal processing instrumentation will be used to produce a compact, power efficient sensor that provides high quality imagery without the need for the Night Vision image intensifier. The effort will demonstrate the utility and function of the instrument in both the laboratory and in human subject's studies in clinical settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] Arete Associates (Arete) and Infrared Imaging Systems, Inc (IRIS) have formed a strategic alliance (the Team) to achieve the goals of this program. The team was formed to build on the relative strengths of the organizations. Arete, acting, as the principle investigator will leverage its expertise in electro-optical instrumentation, signal processing and production expertise to design (Phase I) and build (Phase II) brassboard NIR vascular imaging instruments. IRIS will focus its efforts on optimizing sensor performance and guiding the brassboard design through interaction with the vascular imaging and medical community. [unreadable] [unreadable] The outcome of this Fast Track Phase I and Phase II effort will be proof of concept backed by extensive tests. In addition, the effort will produce a thoroughly tested design that will serve as the foundation for commercialization of the device. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]